Fairy tales
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Tokoh2 di eyeshield jadi tokoh dongeng...
1. little mermaid

**FanFic Eyeshield 21= Fairy Tale**

**Titlenya Little Mermaid. Karakternya org2 di Kyoshin. Summary: Mizumachi, si merman dodol kabur dari les rutinnya dan maen2 ke permukaan. Tau2 ada kapal meledak dan dia bertemu pangeran dari kerajaan entah berantah bernama Kakei? Kaga pinter bikin summary gue… -_-;**

…

Suatu hari, di laut, lahirlah seorang mermaid bernama Mizumachi (Mi: *Nimpuk author pake bola bekel* Gue cowo woi! Merman kaleee!) oh ya, MERMAN.

Papa Mizu: "Kenapa namanya Mizumachi?"

Mama Mizu: "Masa namanya Misamachi? Kan dia cowo."

Papa Mizu: "Yah, cari namanya kerenan dikit atuh. Kek Jason ato maikel…."

Mama Mizu: "SUKA2 GUE! GUE YG NGELAHIRIN!"

Papa Mizu: *Mingkem asem*

Begitulah sejarah nama Mizumachi. Mizumachi tumbuh dengan baik dgn merman2 yg lainnya. Mizumachi paling seneng baca buku ttg manusia. Impiannya adalah bermain dgn manusia. Tapi, berhubung umurnya belon 17 tahun, dia belon boleh keluar ke permukaan. Berhubung para pembaca udah tau ya kelakuan Mizumachi, ya so pasti dia sering curi2 waktu buat maen ke permukaan.

Suatu hari…

Mizumachi lagi males2an dan bosen. Dia lagi nunggu waktu belajar untuk menjadi raja laut. "Bosen amat hidup gue….." Katanya. "Eh, Mizumachi. Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Orihime, si mermaid paling cantik yg naksir sm Mizu.

Mizu: "Lu liat sekarang gue lg ngapain?"

Ori: "Duduk."

Mizu: "Nah, tuh lu tau jawabannya."

Ori: "Lu nggak belajar?"

Mizu: "Masih jem 5. Eh, jem 5….." Mizumachi langsung lari ke kamarnya. Disana, ada jalan rahasia buat ke permukaan.

Bintang2 menghiasi langit. "Wiiiiiih! Langitnya jerawatan!" komentar Mizumachi. Dsr dodol….

DHUAAAAAAR!DHUARRRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yg bikin Mizumachi mental. Api dimana2, Mizumachi langsung kembali masuk ke air. Saat dia sedang berenang, dia melihat sosok manusia yg tdk berdaya, berambut biru tua dan bertubuh ya kira2 sebesar Mizumachi. Mizumachi langsung mendekati manusia itu. "Ini manusia, ya? (YA IYALAH MANUSIA! Masa monyet?)" Komentarnya. Manusia itu membuka matanya sedikit. Warna matanya biru tua. Tapi, tdk lama dia membuka matanya. Mizumachi membawa manusia itu ke daratan.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Mizumachi dgn cepat langsung nyebur ke air krn takut ketahuan. Dia pernah diceritain sama papanya soal manusia.

Mizu: "Papa, kenapa aku nggak boleh ke darat?"

Papa Mizu: "Kalo kamu ke darat, nanti kamu bisa ditangkap manusia! Dan yg lebih buruk lagi…. *Nyalain senter (Kok Bisa?)*"

Mizu: "A-apa papa?"

Papa Mizu: "TOKO SOVENIR!"

Mr. Krabs: "Woi, naskah gue woi! Brani bayar berape lu pake naskah gue?"

Papa Mizu: "Kalo nggak, jadi Mayonais!"

Mizu: "Papa masih salah naskah tuh…. -_-;"

Papa Mizu: "Ah, bodo amat lah. *Lempar koin*"

Mr. Krabs: "uang uang uang! *Ngejer koinnya*"

Krn tdk bisa mendekat, Mizumachi bernyanyi

"_You're the first human that I mee….."_

Belon kelar 1 kalimat, Mizumachi udah ditimpukin batu karang sama sodara2nya. "Suara lu sember kaya ember bocor!" Gerutu si dugong. "Kambing aja suaranya lebih bagus daripada elu!" Tambah si penguin. Mizu pundung lalu balik ke kamarnya.

Esoknya, di siang hari, Mizu ke tempat manusia itu untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Dia ngintip dari balik batu di dekat pantai. Manusia itu kebetulan lagi maen di pantai bareng dgn anjingnya 2 ekor yg mirip. Jenisnya herder. 1 pirang, 1 item (Tau dong siapa?) . Mereka terlihat sedang bersenang2. Mizu sedikit iri.

GUK GUK GUK!

Anjing yg pirang tau2 lari kea rah Mizumachi. Mizumachi kaget dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Si-siapa kau?" Teriak si Manusia kaget. Mizumachi langsung ketakutan. "Mayonais….. toko souvenir…." Yg terpikir di kepalanya.

"Aku hanya batu karang." Jwb Mizumachi yg kembali sembunyi di balik batu karang. Dsr bodoh….

"Batu karang kok bs ngomong?"

"Aku udah diberkatin."

"Diberkatin? Emangnya nikah? Keluar aja. Kamu nggak bakal disakitin."

"Bener?"

"Suer tekewerkewer deeeeh!"

Mizumachi pelan2 keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Manusia itu kaget melihat Mizumachi. "Kau ini…"

"TUKANG IKAN DI PASAR SEBELAH!" Teriak penguin yg lagsung dilemparin batu karang sm Mizumachi. "Ya, aku manusia ikan."

"Ini sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku hanya pernah melihat merman di buku. Tdk pernah lihat yg asli. Apa kau punya nama?"

"Nama? Mizumachi."

"Mizumachi? Nama yg bagus. Namaku Kakei. Aku pangeran disini."

"Kakek?"

"Kakei =_=;"

"Oh, Kakei!"

Mereka berbincang2 sampai sore. Ini pertama kalinya Mizumachi berbicara dgn manusia. Kakei pun menikmati ngobrol dgn Mizumachi. Mereka saling bertukar cerita.

"Mizumachi." Panggil Kakei sebelum dia kembali ke istana. "Maukah kau main kesini lagi besok?"

"Tentu! Sangat menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu!"

"Janji, ya!"

"Janji!"

Mizumachi kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Setiap hari, Mizumachi selalu mengunjungi pangeran Kakei. Segala macam benda2 laut dari kerang2 yg berbentuk aneh sampe teripang juga dia bawa. "Eeeeeeeeh! Geli gue sama teripang *pelok batu karang*" komentar Kakei. Mereka tertawa bersama layaknya sahabat baik.

Sampai suatu hari…

"Mizumachi, apa yg sedang kau lakukan?" Gertak sang ayahanda yg memergoki Mizumachi yg lagi ngobrol dgn Kakei.

Mizu: "Cu…Cuma…"

Ayah: "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bermain ke permukaan?"

Mizu: "… Maaf."

Ayah: "Kau memang harus kukurung di penjara!"

Kakei: "Kumohon jangan!"

Ayah: "Manusia tidak usah ikut campur!" Kakei dipukul oleh tongkatnya. "Kakei! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Mizumachi siap menghajar ayahnya. Tp sebelum menghajarnya, Mizumachi tiba2 diikat rumput laut yg sungguh kuat sampai2 dia tdk bisa bergerak. "Mungkin manusia ini harus kumusnahkan." Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Kakei. Kakei tdk bisa bergerak. Dia merasa ketakutan. "Wahai dewa laut… dengarkanlah perintahku…"

"Kakei!"

JLEB JLEB JLEB!

Kakei pelan2 membuka matanya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat sahabat baiknya, dgn tubuh yg penuh dgn luka2 tusukan. "Kakei…nggak apa2?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Mizumachi!"

"Syukur deh… durinya…nggak kena ka…" Mizumachi langsung ambruk. "Larilah, Kakei…" Mizumachi menutup matanya. Sang ayah menjatuhkan tongkatnya, penyesalan terbesar dlm hidupnya krn dia telah membunuh anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih… Mizumachi." Kakei meneteskan air matanya.

…

**Duh, kok jadi unhappy ending gini T^T**

**Tadi maunya jadi cerita lucu, jadi sedih begini… beo banget gue. Yg penting semoga pembaca menyukainya.**

**Tadinya mestinya pake jalan cerita Little mermaid yg asli :") akhirnya ujung2nya ngarang juga…-_-; **

**Mizu: "Wiih, gue jadi putri duyung!*Copot baju*"**

**Kakei: "Putra duyung kali. Tak dipercaya gue jadi pangeran *Senyam senyum*"**

**Ohira: "Buset, masa gue jadi anjing? Nao sialan!"**

**Onishi: "Mending daripada konbanzame, jadi penguin udah gitu ditimpukin pake batu karang lagi! *Ngakak guling2*"**


	2. kapak emas

**FanFic Eyeshield 21= Fairy Tale**

**Titlenya kapak emas. Karakternya beberapa org di Shinryuji. Summary: Ikkyu, si pemuda miskin tak sengaja menjatuhkan kapak miliknya. Saat berada dlm keputus asaan, tiba2, munculah?**

…**..**

Ikkyu, pemuda pendek, ceroboh, keras kepala, ndablek, sotoy dan genit (Ik: Terus aja jelek2 in gue! Author sialan!) akan bersiap2 untuk pergi menebang kayu. Mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah di samudra ber…(Ik: Cukup woi!) yah, kira2 itulah cerita perjalanan Ikkyu. Pantesan cungkring tuh anak…

TOK TOK TOK

Ikkyu menebang kayu dgn semangat 45. Saat lagi motong kayu, tau2 ada cewe cantik numpang lewat. Saking khusyuknya ngeliatin tuh cewe, dia ngapak pohon sampe2 tuh kapak nggak sengaja mencleng dari tangannya. "Eeeeh, kapak gue! Belo lunas tuh cicilannya!" Teriaknya saat berusaha menangkap kapaknya.

PLUNG!

Tuh kapak sukses nyemplung ke danau yg katanya paling dalem di daerah tsb. Walau bs berenang, tetep aja nggak guarantee bakal tahan sama tekanan airnya. Ikkyu Cuma bisa terdiam melihat kapaknya yg perlahan2 turun ke dasar sampai2 nggak keliatan lg.

"Huhuhu…. Kapak gue…*nangis Bombay*"

Sekarang gimana dia mau nyari duit buat menghidupi dirinya dan mamanya yg lg sakit ketergantungan Twitter? (Eh salah ding, yg bener sakit parah. Gomen all *Sungkem*) Disaat keputusasaannya, tiba2 ada seberkas cahaya dari danau tersebut.

Unsui: "Wahai manusia…" tiba2 seorang dewa bernama Unsui keluar dari cahaya itu.

Ikkyu: "Ya iyalah gue manusia, masa gue monyet?"

Unsui: "Kurang ajar banget lo sama gue. Dewa nih, dewa!"

Ikkyu: "Ya iya gue tau lu dewa. Masa kebo."

Unsui: "*Cemberut* aaaah, Author! Gue nggak mau jadi dewa! Dese nih curut 1!"

Nao: "Ey, tidak bisa lah! Nanti gue botakin loe!"

Unsui: "Emang gue udah botak!"

Nao: "… Tetep ga bisa! *Kabur*"

Unsui: "Eeeeh, author!"

Ikkyu: "Woi, lanjut woi. Para readers udah nyiapin obor sama garpu jerami tuh…"

Unsui: "Hah? Mampus gue!... wahai manusia, mengapa kau sangat sedih?"

Ikkyu: "Kapakku jatuh. Sekarang, apa yg harus kulakukan? Tanpa kapak itu, bagaimana aku bisa mencari uang?"

Unsui: "Hooo… sekejap." Dewa itu masuk ke dlm air dan keluar dgn sebuah kapak emas di tangannya. Kapak itu bersinar sampe2 bikin author merem-melek ngeliatnya. "Apa ini kapakmu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan… saya punya tdk sebagus itu…"

"Kalau begitu…" Dewa masuk ke aer lagi dan membawa kapak perak. Kali ini authornya ngiler #lg ngidam kalung #. "Yg ini?"

"Bukan juga. Kapak gue mah butut dan umurnya udah melebihi pyramid!"

"Kok msh kuat jua sih lu pake? Kaga lapuk?"

"Namanya juga fiksi."

"Okeh, sekejap lagi." Dewa masuk ke air (LAGI) dan keluar dgn kapak yg butut banget. Bahkan maling pun kaga tega nyurinya. "Ooooooooh, itu kapak saya!" Ikkyu lompat2 kegirangan sampe nabrak pohon. Makanya jadi orang jangan lebay…

Sang dewa senang dengan kejujuran hati Ikkyu, maka itu, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan ke-3 kapak itu kepada Ikkyu. Tuh anak lompatannya makin tinggi sampe melesat ke bulan dan balik lagi. Setidaknya dia bias menjual kapak perak dan emasnya tuk dapat uang yg dpt membiayai ibunya yg sakit.

Esok harinya, ikkyu menceritakan ttg kapak2 itu kpd temen2 sebangsanya, Yamabushi, sanzo, dan Agon.

Semuanya pada kaget dan senang krn ibunya Ikkyu bisa sembuh, kecuali Agon. Dia malah kesel banget ngeliat Ikkyu yg dompetnya tebel (Emangnya di jaman mereka udah ada dompet?).

Agon: "Eh, Ikkyu."

Ikkyu: "Ya?"

Agon: "Danau yg lu omongin itu di sekitar mana sih?"

Ikkyu: "Nanyiin lagu hatori kalo mau nyampe."

Agon: "Haaaah? Kaga apal gue!"

Ikkyu: "Eh buset kok lu kaga apal sih? Lu kan hobinya nonton kartun kek Dora?"

Agon: "Eh, goblok. DI JAMAN KITA SEKARANG RADIO AJA KAGA ADA! APALAGI TIPI!"

Ikkyu: "Oh atuh segede matahari…"

Agon: "*Lempar Ikkyu ke ragunan* Mending gue nanya orang yg lebih WARAS deh!"

Agon mencari info tentang danau itu ke seluruh penduduk desa (Dari pada nyari, lebih tepatnya MINTA). Ternyata emang bener2 kudu nyanyiin lagu hatori…

Bernanyilah Agon selama perjalanan sampe2 dikira badut dufan sama anak2 sekitar. Agon gondok segede bola bekel. Sampailah dia di danau itu. Dia membuang kapaknya dan berpura2 nangis. Tak lama kemudian, sang dewa muncul.

Unsui: "Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Agon: "Ka-kapak saya terjatuh…"

Unsui: "Kapak? Sekejap."

Dewa masuk ke air dan keluar dengan kapak emas di tangannya. "Ini milikmu?" Tanyanya. Pandangan Agon tertuju pada kapak emas yg menggiurkan itu. Dia berpikir untuk menjual kapak itu dan menikahi anak kepala desa dgn segera. "Ya. Itu kapak saya!" Jawab Agon penuh semangat. Dewa sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Agon. "Kau ini memang manusia pembohong…"

"Heh?"

"Karena kau tidak jujur, maka kau tidak akan mendapat kapakmu kembali."

"Eh, itu Cuma bercanda kok! Cuma pengen iseng!"

"Iseng?"

"Ya!"

"… udah kaya begini lu masih aja ya ngeboong? Sini lu!" Si dewa yg udah gerem pengen nyubit Agon membawa Agon ke dunia dewa dan menyekolahkannya di SOH, _School Of Honesty_.

Sementara itu, Ikkyu hidup bahagia dgn keluarga, teman dan org2 di desanya.

…

**Hai semoa! Gue Ikkyu bakal ngegantiin afterstory kali ini. Nao masuk rumah sakit gara2 ditampol pake traktor sama Agon. Agon sebel dapet peran jelek kaya begono katanya. Hahaha, biarlah dirinya, yg penting diriku yg dapat peran sungguh bagus! Sesekali lebih tinggi dari Agon itu baki, eh baik!**

**!**

**Agon: "Gue nyuim bau rendang nih, kayanya ada yg mau bikin masalah sama gue…"**

**Ikkyu Cabut!**


End file.
